


Foundling

by Procyon



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Families of Choice, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procyon/pseuds/Procyon
Summary: Spira is a land of orphans, of families bound by love and need, by bonds that hold when Sin's tempest washes bonds of blood away. Yuna's seen her mother leave, never to return. Her father, Sir Auron, Sir Jecht. All gone.Now Lulu's gone too, perhaps never to return. Now, when Yuna prays for the Calm, the words catch in her throat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Foundling

They can ward off Sin for a little while but never banish it completely. This is how it is, they tell her. This is how it must be. There is no other way.

A Summoner ventures forth, and dies, and for a few scant years the rest of them can sleep safely in their beds.

This, Yuna learns, is the closest thing that Spirans ever feel to hope.

* * *

This is the last and only clear memory that Yuna has of her mother.

Mother was beautiful, with a laugh bells like tinkling, and green eyes. They stick out so vividly in Yuna's memory because no one else in Bevelle has such brilliant green eyes. Mother hugs Yuna tightly and tells her to be a good girl. Yuna, dutiful child that she is, promises that she will.

"We should go with you," says Father. "When Cid sees his beautiful niece-"

"I won't be gone for long. Cid is stubborn, but I'll make him see. I know how to talk to him." Mother kisses Father on the cheek.

Yuna takes her father's hand, expecting him to lead her back home, but instead he just stands and watches until Mother's ship is just a tiny speck in the distance.

* * *

Mother's ship never reaches the shore. There were no survivors. None to tell the tale, but there's no mystery here.

It was Sin. That's all they tell Yuna, and all they need to tell.

It's always Sin.

"Will anyone Send her?" asks Yuna, in tears, when she knows they won't. How could they? No one knows precisely where the ship went down.

Father holds her close and chooses his words carefully. "Your mother had only joy and love in her heart. She'll find her own way to the Farplane. She will not become a fiend."

Fiends are filled with rage, they say, rage and grief at the injustice of their death. It consumes them, until their forms turn as monstrous as their hearts have become. Fiends are the spirits of those who died terrified, and who would not be terrified if Sin attacked their ship? 

But if Father says otherwise, then it must be so. Mother is in the Farplane now; she is at peace. She is not a fiend haunting the depths of the ocean.

* * *

The world looks smaller from atop Sir Jecht's shoulders. He's from Zanarkand, he says.

"No one is from Zanarkand," says Yuna. The priests tell her that it's holy ground, home to pyreflies and the Final Aeon's keeper. No one visits except Summoners and their guardians. Certainly, no one _lives_ there. It would be sacrilege.

"Well, I am," says Jecht, and tells her about his home. He paints Yuna such her a vibrant picture that she's sure his story must be true.

Yuna sees it in her dreams, bright and shining, full of life, untouched by Sin. Nightly Blitzball games in packed stadiums, where no one fears that Sin will attack them. And every fan cheering for their hero, Jecht.

"And you'll guide my father there?"

Guide her father there, and then onwards to his final battle. Onwards, to Sin.

Sir Jecht grins at her. "Count on it."

* * *

Sir Jecht and Sir Auron are arguing again. Very quietly, because Yuna should be sleeping, but they wake her anyway.

"You shouldn't fill her head with such...such nonsense," says Sir Auron. "It's borderline heresy."

"Why not? You're all acting like she'll never see her dad again-"

It's the same argument. Sir Auron tells her that Sir Jecht is dangerous. He won't outright call Sir Jecht a liar, But-

* * *

"You do know that the things he's saying might not be true?" asks Sir Auron, quietly, while Sir Jecht is out of earshot.

Yuna nods. "I know they're only stories."

"Smart girl," says Sir Auron, but he sounds so weary as he says it. As though he, too, dreams of a city far beyond the reach of Sin.

* * *

"Don't you worry. We'll be right back after we beat Sin," says Jecht, setting down little Yuna and messing up her hair with one of his big, rough hands. "I'll bring your dad home safe and sound."

Sir Auron looks at Jecht and sighs. "Take care, Yuna. We'll...do our best to keep your father safe."

Father only smiles and says "Be a good girl, Yuna." 

Yuna cries and clings to him; Father strokes her hair back into something resembling order. "I'm doing this for you. Don't forget that," says Father.

She won't. Not ever. Dutiful child that she is, she swears she won't forget.

Sir Auron hefts that sword of his across his shoulders. Father walks serenely to the boat and Jecht waves goodbye until he's almost out of sight. Yuna waves back, even when she's sure they can't see her anymore, until there's no strength left in her little arms.

* * *

They are strong Guardians. They will protect her father. She does not doubt this. No one ever sets out doubting that they will bring the Calm. To doubt oneself is to fail before one has even taken the first step.

In Spira, there are realities that no one can completely hide, not even from a seven-year-old girl. To do so would be cruel beyond imagining.

She prays for the Calm because she must. Because all the priests say that her father's is a sacred duty to the people of Spira. She prays that her father will attain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin. She knows, deep inside, that she is praying for her father's death and a brief respite, bought with human lives. Bought with her father's life. But she prays anyway. And the priests compliment her piety.

She must honour his sacrifice, as all Summoners are honoured. To do otherwise would be ungrateful, even selfish.

* * *

Days pass. Then weeks. Yuna dreads the battle but when it comes, she sprints as fast as anyone else to watch.

Crowds of people are already gathered on the bridge to witness the battle. Someone's selling snacks. There is no formal announcement; everyone just seems to know, somehow. The crowd becomes a throng, until the bridge is full of people pushing at each other just to catch a glimpse of her father's battle against Sin.

In the distance it looks like fireworks. Sin bursts into a shower of a million million pyreflies, rising up along with the cheers of a grateful Spira. Yuna cheers too, or so everyone around her thinks. The screams of a little girl blend seamlessly into the wall of noise around her, and all who see her mistake her tears for joy. The Hymn of the Fayth begins as if the entire city's populace is singing it in one voice.

The others saw a High Summoner strike down the great beast Sin, but Yuna watched her father die.

* * *

All day long, she's surrounded by joy, by people who stop her and congratulate Lord Braska, High Summoner, temporary saviour of Spira.

She goes home that night to a house that's cold and silent, a house that will never again be home to her father.

All night long she hears the celebrations that reverberate through the streets of Bevelle. She lies awake long into the night, remembering the nights when her father would soothe her into peaceful sleep with cuddles and lullabies. Those nights will never come again.

Yuna slips out into the city, unnoticed by the crowds. She stands alone on the bridge; beneath her, in the distance, the Calm Lands lie still and empty. Behind her, the people of Bevelle are still cheering.

There's a figure approaching her. Not a human. A Ronso. They're a rare sight in Bevelle, and Yuna braces herself, assuming that he must be here to praise her father.

"I have come for the daughter of Braska," he says, his voice just short of growling. Kimahri is not large by Ronso standards but he towers over Yuna, looming like a thundercloud. "Are you her?"

"Y-yes," squeaks Yuna.

What does this Ronso want with her? Did her father anger him somehow, so much that he has hunted down Braska's child in vengeance?

No. He has come to take her away from this place, to an island called Besaid. Come to fulfill a promise whispered with the last breath of a dying man. It was her father's wish that she leave Bevelle, the only world she's ever known, a city now rejoicing at her father's death.

Her father's dead. She knows. She has not denied the fact but only now does she truly feel it. Her father's dead, and Yuna is alone.

"Sir Auron died to bring your father's wishes to me," Kimahri says.

Sir Auron was a dour man and more than a little scary, but he died for Father, and for her, and for all of Spira. Dutiful child that she is, she can't find it in herself to argue. She knows little of Besaid other than it has a temple, but she'd rather be alone in an unfamiliar land than alone here, surrounded by memories of her father.

She leaves Bevelle perched on Kimahri's shoulder, holding on to him for dear life. She knows there's nothing for her here; they'll honour her father but pay lip service to his orphaned daughter. She's never learned what happens to the families that High Summoners leave behind. It's not something that people talk about. There's a lot they'll never say.

* * *

Besaid Island is beautiful. It's not as crowded as Bevelle; in time she'll learn to appreciate the quiet, but for now it seems so lonely. So empty. The island is alive with green, though; the humid air carries with it the scent of trees, and the sound of leaves in the wind is soothing.

The boat ride out was lovely, too. Yuna's seen the way that sailors tense up when they have to set out, when they know that Sin might be lurking just beneath the water. Not this time. This time, they share jokes and stories instead of desperate prayers.

* * *

Kimahri leaves Yuna at the steps of Besaid Temple and turns to go, as though he's been a mere delivery boy all this time. His part in this is ended.

The priests are all too eager to take her in. It's an expected duty, one they're well prepared for. Sin leaves a great many orphans in its wake.

But as Kimahri walks away, Yuna rushes forward to close the widening gap between them.

Kimahri towers over her; all Ronso do. But he's been by her side without demand or complaint. Given her space when she's needed it, and a chest to cry into when she needed that instead. Now, he's the closest thing to a familiar face.

"Don't go? Please?"

And from the little Kimahri's said, it seems he no longer feels welcome among the Ronso. Less welcome than he feels with Yuna, anyway. He stays.

* * *

Two boys playing Blitzball by the shore stop their game long enough to greet the new arrivals. She doesn't need to be told they're brothers, not when she's seen their matched orange hair and wide smiles. She guesses that they're orphans; she's right.

"New arrivals in Besaid, ya?" says one. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"My father-" She can't continue. Eventually she'll tell them that her father was High Summoner Braska. For now, she must look like every other child orphaned by Sin. And lost in an unfamiliar land, to boot.

"Aw, don't cry," says the other boy, patting Yuna's shoulder. "We'll take care of you, ya?"

And through all of this Kimahri is wary, but silent. He senses that these boys are no threat. Quite the opposite; anyone who's willing to help him watch over Yuna is more than welcome.

* * *

The priests are Yuna's caretakers but Wakka and Chappu are her family. Them, and Lulu too, the stern, pale girl who's sister and mother all in one to Yuna.

Kimahri hunts; Yuna wonders if he isn't sweltering beneath a pelt made for the snowy mountains, but he never complains. Not ever, in fact, no matter what Yuna asks of him. He rarely speaks at all.

One night they're all gathered around the hearth that Lulu lights with a snap of her fingers. Yuna's belly is filled with the meal her family hunted and cooked for her. Her fingers are tangled in Kimahri's soft fur, and there are tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asks Lulu, leaning in to wipe the tears away.

"Nothing," says Yuna. And it's the truth. They're happy tears. Nothing's wrong; for once in the longest time it feels like everything is right.

* * *

"You're leaving?" aska Yuna. The words don't come easily. She doesn't want Lulu to leave, doesn't even want to think about it. Saying it makes it real, too real for either of them to ignore.

Lulu nods. "Tomorrow morning. Lady Ginnem will pray at the temple, and then we'll bring you the Calm."

And most likely die in the attempt, she doesn't say. Just like every Summoner who comes to pray at Besaid's temple, in the hope that they'll survive long enough to die fighting Sin. Lucky Guardians die and leave a Summoner alive to Send them; unlucky Guardians die alone.

Yuna wonders, then, which would be worse; Lulu lying dead and broken with no one to Send or even mourn her, or Lulu dying to bring a Calm she'll never see, to protect a girl who would rather have Lulu home, alive, and as safe as any of them can pretend to be. She wants to cling to Lulu then, to cry, to beg her not to go.

But Yuna must be strong now, so she does not cry as she watches Lulu board the ferry for Kilika. Not even when she wonders how many times she'll have to say goodbye to the people she loves, praying it won't be the last word she ever says to them. Yuna holds back the tears until she's alone, and then she weeps.

* * *

Spira is a land of orphans, of families bound by love and need, by bonds that hold when Sin's tempest washes bonds of blood away. Yuna's seen her mother leave, never to return. Her father, Sir Auron, Sir Jecht. All gone.

Now Lulu's gone too, perhaps never to return. Now, when Yuna prays for the Calm, the words catch in her throat.

The priests are so kind, so understanding. One lays a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Don't be afraid. Lulu's trying to bring us all the Calm. Pray that Yu Yevon will grant her bravery."

Yuna bites back tears and nods.

* * *

After a week, she very, very quietly starts to pray for Lulu's safe return instead.

* * *

Lulu returns alive, and she won't speak of Lady Ginnem's fate. No one asks; Lady Ginnem died trying to defeat Sin, and that is all that matters.

The village does not celebrate Lulu's return. A dead Summoner is a missed chance for another Calm; a dead Guardian is mourned but not unexpected. A live, lone Guardian is a failure just short of an utter disgrace

When a Guardian returns alone there are always whispers, that they were craven or disloyal. That they abandoned their Summoner. No one in Besaid says such things, at least not where Yuna can hear them. But Lulu says the villagers must be thinking it all the same.

So they do not celebrate. But Yuna and her little family wait by the dock, and when Lulu's boat docks Chappu holds her as though he's afraid to let her go again.

That night, Kimahri brings home a fat, juicy deer from the forest. Wakka and Chappu pull tasty fish from the ocean. Yuna roasts them to tender perfection, seasons them with the spices they bought from a trader and were saving for a special occasion. This is not a feast, of course, because no one would hold a feast in honour of a failed Guardian. It's only dinner. Nothing more.

Lulu understands, though, and she savours every bite.

* * *

There are others who fight against Sin. Not with Summoners, but with sheer force.

There are the Al Bhed, the desert-dwellers who turned away from Yevon. They rejected faith in favour of their machina, and they all have Mother's bright green eyes.

There are the Crusaders, founded by a Yevonite but drifting slowly away from Yevon's teachings. They say they have another way. Sin is like any other fiend, they say. Sin can be destroyed.

Chappu leaves Besaid with the Crusaders' promises in his head and an Al Bhed machina weapon in his hands. He does not return; in his place is a Crusader, sent to tell them of his death. The Crusader describes Chappu as a brave soldier, but Yuna only remembers the boy who tried to teach her Blitzball, who played hide-and-seek with her in the forest, who loved Yuna as though she were his sister by blood.

Lulu describes the scene as the Crusaders described it to her; her love, crushed by Sin and left broken on the shoreline. It was fast, they assured her. He didn't suffer. He was Sent; a Summoner arrived in the aftermath, to heal the wounded and guide the dead to a peaceful end.

Sin survived, of course. Sin barely noticed, as a Shoopuf barely notices the mosquitoes that poke uselessly at its tough hide.

* * *

Wakka seals himself inside the temple and prays. The priests say he is nearly lost with grief but Wakka says it isn't grief. It's _rage_ , at Sin and the Crusaders and the Al Bhed and at all the heretics who defy Yu Yevon. "They lied to my brother. You can't kill Sin with a machina..."

Chappu's death has tempered Wakka's faith in Yevon, it seems. His is waxing, while Yuna's wanes.

Why is this sacrifice is so despised when her father's is so praised? Why would anyone who takes up the fight against Sin be so vilified? It's different because the temple says so. That's the only answer she gets, when she dares to ask. No one can tell her why. Either that, or no one will.

* * *

"The only mercy in Spira is a quick death," says Lulu, without emotion. "Chappu is free now and, I pray, at peace."

Lulu does not cry for Chappu, not openly. When Yuna hears muffled sobbing in the dead of night, she says nothing. Lulu is a sheet of ice, and if a few cracks mar her surface, then no one mentions them.

* * *

"Yuna, no." Lulu shakes her head. "You cannot. I forbid this."

"My father began his Pilgrimage for my sake," says Yuna, hoping she sounds braver than she feels. "He didn't sit back and let the other Summoners protect me. I can't just hope that someone else will defeat Sin."

She cannot sit by and watch while Sin takes away everyone she's ever loved, one by one. She cannot sit by and let another Summoner make the sacrifice, when Yuna could spare them, even if it's only for a little while.

"No Summoner believes they'll fail," says Lulu. "Not until it's too late."

"I won't fail," says Yuna, back straight, standing as tall as she can. She tries to sound resolute but can't help feeling that what Lulu hears is a child's pleading, not a Summoner's unbreakable will.

And when Lulu won't relent, Yuna goes to the priests anyway and asks them to teach her. She sneaks off to the temple like a guilty thief. It's only a matter of time until she's discovered. One of the priests, well-meaning, tells Lulu what great progress Yuna's making.

Lulu's furious; Wakka gives in first.

"She's got her father's blood in her, Lu," says Wakka, with a sigh. "Yu Yevon's watching over her. I say, let her try."

* * *

Yuna tries.

At first, it's magic lessons. What they teach her is not control of raw elemental forces like the ones Lulu can command. The priests teach Yuna to heal. There are enough scraped knees and elbows on the village children to give her more practice than she needs.

"A Summoner should strive to keep a person's soul in their body, where it belongs, for as long as possible. And...to Send souls to the Farplane, when it's time."

This is a sacred duty, to ease their pain and dry the tears in their eyes. When Yuna hears the island's children calling "Lady Yuna!" in anguish, Yuna greets them with a smile and the healing glow of her magic.

* * *

In time, Yuna learns the steps of the Sending dance. She's clumsy at first, but the priests assure her that no one masters it immediately. She learns to walk on water under her bare feet, for when she needs to Send those taken by the sea. She learns to reach out to the fallen, to guide their wayward spirits to the Farplane.

When their spirits leave she can feel a tingle beneath her breastbone. They pop like fireworks, bursting into pyreflies instead of sparks. At first, she Sends strangers; bodies that wash up on shore, travellers who fall prey to the fiends on the island. It's a mercy to the living as much as to the dead, so that their wayward spirits will never be twisted into fiends preying on the innocent.

Her first test comes all too soon. Sin tears through their village like a wildfire. The survivors emerge into a place they barely recognize; Wakka and Kimahri are already helping neighbours rebuild their shattered houses. Yuna Sends her lost friends before their bodies cool, giving them release and, she prays, a peaceful rest.

Summoners must have grace and composure. They are the strength of life that perseveres in the face of Sin's all-consuming hunger. Yuna cannot maintain the serenity that a Summoner must embody; after the Sending, she cries in Lulu's arms.

Lulu strokes Yuna's hair, exactly the way that Father used to. "You did well. But..."

But Summoners can't cry. Not where anyone can see them.

"I'll do better next time," says Yuna, through the tears.

"That's all that anyone can ask of you."

* * *

Kimahri rarely speaks of Sin and Summoners. But when he does, it's "Summoner's will must be strong as mountain, fierce as blizzard."

"I don't know if I can ever be that strong," Yuna admits. The priests tell her that the Summoner's path is not an easy one, that all apprentices stumble at times. But Yuna feels like she stumbles all the time.

"Your father was. And Kimahri sees his spirit shining in you."

* * *

During her next Sending. Lulu and Wakka are Guardians to another Summoner, Zuke.

If they don't return-

She'll have Kimahri. And Kimahri will watch over her and protect her, and follow her to Zanarkand, if she asks.

She needn't have worried. Lulu and Wakka return, failed Guardians to a failed Summoner, but they're her family, and they're home. She meets them at the pier, with joyful tears.

Wakka comes back bearing trinkets and stories from the journey; he won't speak of Zuke.

Lulu tells her that Zuke abandoned his Pilgrimage. "He loved Spira too much to leave it so soon," she says. "Even in the name of the Calm. Summoners can do a great deal of good here, Yuna. Please remember that."

"He loved Blitzball too much to focus on his Pilgrimage," grumbles Wakka, though he's already got a ball back in his hands. "What kind of Summoner is that?"

* * *

There's a new arrival in the temple. Her father, immortalized in stone to guard the faithful of Besaid. Yuna meets her father's gaze and nearly cries.

"Take your time, Lady Yuna," says a priest, gracious and patient. "The fayth will wait for you."

Valefor's fayth lies in the heart of Besaid's temple. She was a girl like Yuna, once, now sealed in stone, beneath a shell of glass forever praying for a world without Sin. The entire temple was built in honour of her sacrifice.

Yuna kneels and prays. And a form arises from the fayth, shimmering like heat-haze. It can be no one but the fayth.

Valefor is beautiful. Such power, but such a gentle spirit. "Summoner? Is it your will to vanquish Sin?"

"It is," says Yuna, though her voice falters with exhaustion.

"Then I will join with you, and together, we will bring peace to Sin, to Spira." These words are more than rote, though Valefor's recited them to Summoners for a thousand years.

And Yuna leaves the temple, finally a Summoner worthy of that title, with an Aeon waiting on her call.

* * *

There's a strange boy waiting with her Guardians.

Wakka found him drifting in the sea. The castaway speaks of Zanarkand as though he's lived there and he has a smile as bright as the sun. He speaks of Sin as though it's just another fiend.

His name is Tidus; his father was Sir Jecht. When Yuna learns this, she doesn't doubt it for an instant.

It can't be mere coincidence.

Tidus' enthusiasm is infectious. She can almost believe that she'll return victorious from her Pilgrimage. She almost envies him and wishes that she, too, could forget. He'll relearn the truth, in time. For now he tells stories of Zanarkand, of the Blitzball stadium, of how beautiful the city is at night.

Tidus is so like his father, but Yuna doesn't dare to tell him that.

* * *

Yuna turns to the island that has been her home for ten years, to the beaches and forests that were her playgrounds. So this is what it means to say goodbye, to hide her sorrow underneath a smile and a carefree wave. But she does it anyway, and leaves the islanders with this one shining moment of hope.

She watches until Besaid is just a tiny speck in the distance, and wonders if any of them are still watching, if this is the last memory they will have of her. She hopes it's a good one, then; brave Yuna and her Guardians setting off on a journey to protect them all.

If she can give one daughter more time to spend with her father, Yuna tells herself, this will be more than worth it.

* * *

Spira's newest Summoner and her new Guardians are tested before their ship reaches shore.

It's Sin.

It's always Sin.

* * *

The great beast comes close enough to touch them, but Yuna and her Guardians drive it back. Tidus leads the fight, sword in hand, with the air of one who's truly never seen what destruction Sin can wreak. As though he thinks it truly can be beaten.

"No worries, Yuna," says Tidus, smiling at her. "If that's all Sin has, we'll have it beaten in no time."

In the distance, Lulu sighs and shakes her head.

Yuna only smiles.

* * *

They meet Sir Auron again, in Luca. He's older now, and stranger. And alive, though he says that life and death are slippery thing in Spira, divided by a thin line or by no line at all.

* * *

They meet Rikku, the Al Bhed cousin that Yuna's never known she had. Rikku's part of a group that's been kidnapping Summoners, to dissuade them from the long road to Zanarkand. They kidnap Yuna too, but they're very nice about it.

"One day," says Rikku, "there won't need to be Pilgrimages at all. But for now, this is the only way we have of stopping them."

Yuna says nothing, but she wishes she could believe that.

"Did you know my mother?" Yuna asks, instead.

"No," says Rikku. "But Dad talks about her a lot. He's...said a lot of mean things about your dad. Like...she'd still be alive, if it weren't for him."

Though they all know that she'd have been no safer if she'd stayed.

* * *

Auron asks Yuna what Sin is to her.

Sin shatters lives and cities alike. Spira's an open wound, and Sin will never let it heal. Sin is the echo of ancient hubris, an echo that will never truly fade.

"The priests say that Sin is our punishment," says Yuna. This is the truth that she's been told for as long as she's been alive. "It will always come back until we can atone, until we don't deserve it anymore."

All they deserve is the briefest moment of peace, say the priests, and the price is always a Summoner's life.

"I didn't ask for their words. I'm asking for yours." Auron's tone is patient.

Yuna's almost afraid to say it. These aren't things that people say out loud, but they've been stirring inside her for years.

"My parents didn't deserve to die. Not because of something that happened a thousand years ago." Yuna can feel the tears welling behind her eyes.

Auron lays a hand on Yuna's shoulder, but he says nothing.

"It shouldn't be like this," says Yuna. "We shouldn't have to- to live in fear of Sin. But that's just how the world is, isn't it?"

* * *

"It doesn't need to be," says Rikku, with the air of one who's believed it all her life.

* * *

"It doesn't need to be," says Tidus, who grew up in a world that has never feared Sin.

* * *

It is preposterous and selfish to dream of a life without Sin, say the priests. Faith only gives one the strength to stand before Sin, not erase it from the face of Spira. Faith gives one the will to carry on in the face of hopelessness.

Yuna thought she had resigned herself to first and last meetings across the land that she's called home, to a journey that can only end in death or failure, to ward off Sin for just a little while. Until she, and her Guardians, and her father's spirit still shining in her, dare to find a better way.

Until she and everyone in Spira learn what real hope feels like.


End file.
